


Calla Lily

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [6]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Carthak, F/M, Flowers, Garden Tour, Gardens, Romance, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Kaddar introduces Kalasin to his gardens.





	Calla Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Calla Lily

“Those are calla lilies native to southern Carthak, planted in your honor because their name reminds me of yours,” Kaddar murmured into Kalasin’s ear on her first tour of his private gardens, tilting her gaze toward a bed of white, trumpet-shaped flowers.


End file.
